A machine tool (multisystem machine tool) including a plurality of electric-powered sections for use in processing of a material, a controller which controls the operation of each electric-powered section, and a power-supply-connecting/disconnecting section which turns on/off each electric-powered section is known as a conventional machine tool (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
The controller of the machine tool described in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of control systems. Each electric-powered section is connected to each control system. Each control system of the controller controls each electric-powered section based on a predetermined program. Each electric-powered section operates based on the control of the controller, so as to perform a predetermined operation. The power-supply-connecting/disconnecting section connects/disconnects power supply to a predetermined electric-powered section.